Father and Son
by user29373498
Summary: "I am afraid we have overstayed our welcome at this lovely home of yours, and your guard dog Dalton is quite nosey and surely won't know to mind his business so we will have to take this party where no one can find you and we can enjoy some quality father-son time."


MacGyver had insisted that Jack didn't need to come spend the night after the exhausting mission they had despite the fact that they were nearly eaten by a bear and shortly after chased by a group of soldiers who strictly followed the shoot first, ask questions later rule. It's not that Mac didn't need the company, Bozer was out of town doing some spy training and Riley was on vacation with her mom on some faraway island enjoying well-earned vacation time.

He however knew that Jack would fuss over the shoulder stab wound Mac had earned while fighting off one of the soldiers that attacked him before Jack took him out, he also knew that Jack needed to rest and that's not something he would allow himself if Mac was around and nursing a bad shoulder. He unlocked the door, careful not to aggravate his shoulder too much and threw his bag on the floor not bothering to turn on the lights as he reached around to close the door and activate the alarm system Matty forced him to install after his last Rendez-vous with Murdoc.

He made it less than two steps towards the kitchen when he felt what was unmistakably the barrel of a gun making contact with the side of his head causing him to freeze and forcing his brain to go into overdrive mode. In that moment, he regretted with every fiber of his being not letting Jack crash at his place, and a gut feeling told him his stubbornness might have been a fatal mistake this time.

He heard a voice from the opposite side of the room address him in a calm tone as if he was a difficult child and the voice was a teacher explaining a simple math equation to him "It's loaded, and he won't think twice about blowing your brains so I wouldn't make any stupid moves if I were you."

Mac didn't recognize the voice that spoke to him but a third figure in the room, that Mac wasn't aware of before, took it upon himself to turn on the light which took Mac a few moments to adjust to. Once he was able to see clearly, his brain quite literally couldn't process what his eyes were trying to convince his mind he was looking at. Because there's no way MacGyver's father was sitting cross legged on a chair in his living room toying with a gun and looking at Mac like they had a prior appointment that MacGyver decided to show up late for.

MacGyver found himself speechless, unable to get his brain to stop freaking out and cooperate with him for just a few seconds so he can form a single coherent thought or put together a sentence to break the silence. He tried to move forward forgetting about the loaded gun threatening to put an end to his life any second, the gunman simply pushed the gun painfully into his skull putting an end to any plans he had.

"Hello son." His father started not waiting for Mac to break the silence anymore "I am Sorry it took so long for us to meet again; I have been busy, but I can assure you I haven't forgotten about you MacGyver."

"What the hell do you want from me?" The angry words escaped MacGyver's lips before he could give them permission to and the neutral look on his father's face turned into a frown as he pushed himself off the chair and started making his way towards Mac.

Before he could process what was happening, James used his gun to backhand MacGyver roughly causing his head to whip around and a stream of blood to lazily drip down his nose and make its way onto his lips. He looked back at his father stunned but James didn't seem concerned about the damage, still holding the gun he placed it under Mac's chin pushing his head up and forcing him to make eye contact. "That was rude MacGyver, I raised you better than to raise your voice at your father and speak in such a disrespectful tone."

MacGyver couldn't help but chuckle "Raised me? You abandoned me when mom died and never once checked up on me. And now you show up to my house with a gun and some criminals asking me to respect you? Go fuck yourself." Mac spat.

James didn't react for a moment, just smiled and nodded at the two men who each moved towards Mac grabbing his arms tightly and forcing him to groan when his injured arm was roughly pulled behind him. James took a calm breath, as though he was about to do something as mundane as cross the street, smirked, and then punched Mac hard in the stomach causing his knees to buckle underneath him but the goons holding him forced him to straighten up before another punch landed in the same spot forcing the breath out of him.

He didn't know how long it lasted, but it felt like his father beat him senseless for hours however the logical part of his brain told him only five or ten minutes likely went by. The two men let go of him, unable to support himself he lost his balance and fell to the floor. The fall caused all his existing injuries to flare up at once and he could tell that his shoulder stitches came out at some point during the beating because he could feel warm liquid coating his shoulder and causing his shirt to stick to his battered body.

His father bent down "You made this harder than it needs to be son, I came here with the intention of asking you for help and look what you made me do."

Mac wanted to get away, but he felt so weak and his hold on consciousness was slowly easing its grip and he was just so tired. Where is Jack? His exhausted brain thought. Surely Jack would've called by now despite Mac asking him to take the night off, no way Jack would go straight to bed without checking up on him after such a difficult mission.

His father snapping his fingers at him forced him back to the unpleasant reality of the situation he still hasn't fully processed. "As I was saying before you so rudely stopped paying attention, I have some questions about the little organization you work for and there are some numbers and codes and such that I need you to disclose to me. However, I know goody two-shoes MacGyver won't just give away this information but don't fret, when I am done with you, you will be begging to tell me your deepest darkest secrets."

James reached into his pockets and produced a needle; MacGyver immediately began to push himself off the floor not wanting for the sharp object to get anywhere near him. but he felt his father's knees roughly dig into his back keeping him in place, it didn't put an end to his struggle but when one of the goon's boots connected with his side the pain and exhaustion rendered him completely helpless.

"I am afraid we have overstayed our welcome at this lovely home of yours, and your guard dog Dalton is quite nosey and surely won't know to mind his business so we will have to take this party where no one can find you and we can enjoy some quality father-son time." He said mockingly laughing at his own joke and enjoying the look of hurt on his son's face before MacGyver quickly schooled his features. Realizing he needed to get going, James swiftly inserted the needle he's been taunting Mac with into his neck and watched him surrender to the darkness.


End file.
